


Wings

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Peter has wings, Stephen isn't in this fic much but he is THERE so i tagged him, and this is a wing washing fic, but if ur here for that...this is the story for you, explanation in fic!, i'm KIDDING it's a story it just turned out to be overwhelmingly cleaning the wings, if you SQUINT you may see a tiny bit of hurt/comfort, it isn't a wing au rlly. only peter has wings, oh. did i forget to mention? peter also has a tail. no comment., pepper appears at the end but i won't tag her. it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: On the list of things Tony didn't know:➤ Peter has wingsOn the list of things Tony now knows:➤ How to clean Peter's wings
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> this felt too ooc so I wasn't going to post it but EVERYTHING i write lately feels ooc so maybe it's just me,, alternatively maybe it ISN'T ooc and it's just the topic of this story that makes it feel that way,, like i said in the tags this is a fic where peter has wings (no one else does) and somehow it just turned into like 50% wing washing so you know,, 
> 
> OH! if anyone's curious though, I based the wings off Simon's wings from Wayward Son by Rainbow Rowell. I read the book and I was like hm...I could write a wing fic based off this. So I did. Kinda. Not the usual feathered wings!

Peter was flung back in an impressive display of blue light before hitting the ground on his stomach, groaning over the comms.

Tony was about to increase the power to his thrusters to get there before the magic asshole of the week could pull another trick when wings burst out of Peter’s back, ripping the Spider-Man suit to make way.

Honest to god, wings.

Not in the bird sense, sure, more like bat wings if Tony had to name a creature but undeniably wings. They were leathery and looked quick thick, a light shade of red covered most of the wing with darker lines running through it vertically and black framing the outside. They even had spikes towards the end of each one.

Then Tony noticed the tail. It was thin and it fell just above Peter’s ankles, with a triangle on the end that looked alarmingly sharp. Exactly like a stereotypical devil’s tail.

It only took Tony a few seconds to take this all in before shaking it off and deciding to restrain the sorcerer first. He could figure out Peter’s problem and deal with it later.

But before he could even go five feet, Peter used his wings to propel himself up off the ground so he was hovering before he pushed himself forward to arrive in front of the wizard, tail wrapping around the guy’s wrists and hands so he couldn’t use his power. Then Peter let himself drop to the ground before knocking the guy out with a well-timed hit from the top part of his wing, the hardest part if Tony had to guess.

It was suddenly very obvious that either this had happened to Peter before and he knew how to utilise the extra body parts, or, Peter had always had them? That didn’t really make sense but he had a job to do first.

He landed next to Peter, mindful of the frankly massive wings. Tony supposed, physically, they’d have to be that large to get him off the ground but it was still intimidating. “Alright, Spider-Man?”

Peter nodded before shuffling his wings in awkwardly so Tony could see him better. “Nothing’s seriously wrong. You?”

Tony shrugged, “few bruises, nothing too bad. I’ll let Doctor Strange know that the guy’s down then I’ll contact SHIELD. See who gets here first.”

Peter looked at him suspiciously, “but Doctor Strange can just portal.”

“Not my problem!” He wasn’t SHIELD’s biggest fan, exactly. “Meet you back at the tower, kid. We’ve got to talk.” They were kind of ignoring the elephant in the room but their current location was a terrible place to discuss things.

Peter nodded and took off in flight. Well, that was certainly bound to attract media attention. His PR workers were going to love him.

\----

When Tony landed back at the tower and stepped out of his suit before walking in, he wasn’t entirely sure what he’d be walking into.

Peter shuffling around the couch awkwardly, suit still on though his mask was off, complaining about his wings getting in the way wasn’t any of the expected situations Tony had thought about.

Tony cleared his throat, “kid.”

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, “Mr. Stark, you would not believe how impossible it is to sit with these things. And they’re dirty! That magic dude made them appear basically in a pile of dirt. I bet he cast a spell to make them even dirtier, just to be rude. It’s so annoying to clean these.”

Tony looked at him a little longer, not saying anything and eventually, Peter looked up when he noticed the sudden silence. “Oh. I have wings.” Then he went back to trying to lay on his stomach.

“I noticed that, Pete, but I’m starting to think that this isn’t a new development.” It probably said a lot about Tony that that didn’t faze him. It’s not like he expected it but he also wasn’t losing his mind.

“It’s not, it’s just that usually I can make them disappear and now I can’t anymore. And I really don’t appreciate it because I just want to lay down!” Peter collapsed into the couch with a huff, one wing trapped against the back of the couch at an awkward angle.

“Want to explain how you came to have wings?” Tony was really, _really_ curious. He also wanted to know why he’d never been told, but that could be asked later.

Peter turned his head to the side to look at him, half his face still hidden in the couch. “Doctor Strange knows.”

“Excuse me?” In that case, Tony was about to interrogate a sorcerer.

Peter propped himself up on an arm. “There was a rogue sorcerer attacking people a couple of years back. Doctor Strange stopped him but not before he hit me with this wing sort of spell. Long story short, no one could undo it. Not even the dude that cast it. And they did a _lot_ of research. But Doctor Strange also cast a spell on me that allowed me to keep them invisible, maybe disappear is a better word. I think that dude must’ve undone it or something.”

“Okay, number one, FRIDAY, text Strange and tell him to get his ass over here, number two-”

“What do you want, Stark?” Strange said, stepping through a portal. Then he looked at Peter’s wings. “Ah.”

Ignoring Tony, he stalked over to Peter (Peter actually sat up and faced him! Tony just got conversation muffled by the couch!) and started talking to him, “we’re under the impression that this sorcerer was the guy Tobias was working with back when you got hit, which would explain why he knew about your wings, it just took him years to resurface. We’re still figuring out the details but I’m fairly sure you interrupted whatever plan he had.”

Then Strange started summoning magic and seemingly examining Peter as he moved the orange glow over him. “As far as I can tell, he’s just done a revealing spell on you which I should be able to undo. You’ll have to clean your wings before you put them away though.” Strange’s mouth twitched slightly in what might’ve been humour.

Peter groaned but nodded obediently and sat still as Strange started performing some sort of spell. 

Tony shifted nervously on his feet but didn’t step in, clearly Peter had gone through this before and deemed it safe. Tony just had to trust him.

Soon enough, the wizard sent a burst of orange light towards Peter before gesturing at Peter’s wings. Peter rolled his shoulders and made them disappear entirely while Tony squinted at them. That was weird. How did that work?

“Where do the wings go, anyway? They’re clearly not just invisible, because they disappear entirely, is it like another plane of existence? Or is- Strange, where are you going?” Tony turned as he just disappeared right back through a portal.

Peter snorted before making his wings come back. “I think they go into another dimension, if that helps. Can I borrow a cloth, a bucket of water and probably somewhere outside that I can get wet?” He twisted his head to grimace at the dirt covering his wings. It wasn’t really that bad, but they could do with a wipe down, especially the front.

Tony hummed and went off to grab the requested items before pausing when he came back. “It’d be bad to do this outside, unless you put the mask on, otherwise if anyone sees, they’ll connect the dots of your identity.”

Peter sighed, “yeah. You have a point. Do you have anywhere else?”

“Tell you what, head down to my lab. We’ll just clear a bit of space. The floor will survive some water.” He’d just make Dum-E mop it up later or something, the bot would probably enjoy it.

Peter looked at the elevator and chose to make his wings disappear. A wise choice if they both wanted to fit.

They strode into the lab, heading for the back where there would be some room once they (mostly Peter) moved around the many spare parts littering the floor. Tony wiped his hands on his pants once he finished and moved the full bucket over. He considered the logistics. “Do you need, or uh, want some help?”

Peter shuffled awkwardly and made his wings reappear. “I can’t really reach the back of them so…”

Tony nodded, “that’s fine, I don’t mind. How about you show me how to clean them on the front so I don’t do it wrong?” He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Peter or something. He knew absolutely nothing here.

Peter rolled his eyes but acquiesced, grabbing the cloth and moving it down his wing gently but firmly. Even at the front, it was obviously awkward for Peter to clean. Tony wondered how much he actually had to do this. 

“Just run it down to get the dirt off. Do it gently, but if you need to rub a bit harder in spots, it’s fine. I just keep on the cautious side.” If Peter was on the cautious side, Tony was going to be on the double cautious side. 

Peter passed the cloth over to Tony and Tony moved around to the back of his right wing. “Can I…” Tony didn’t really know what he wanted to ask. Could he touch it? He kind of had to. Could he grab it? Where could he grab it? Would that hurt? Could Peter just push back his wing so he didn’t have to grab it? Was grab even a good word? That sounded too rough. “Can I hold the top while I go?”

Peter nodded, “if you want. I’ll let you know if I’m not comfortable.”

Tony moved his hand up to the top of Peter’s wing, near the centre of his back and gripped the top of it, mindful of the spikes. It did feel like a weird mix of leather and skin. He didn’t hate it, couldn’t hate it really since it was Peter, but it was odd at first. “Is that okay?”

Peter hummed out confirmation.

Tony made sure to keep his grip light as he ran the cloth down the right wing at the point closest to Peter’s back. He was barely even putting pressure on the wing but he would rather be too light than too strong. He applied a bit more pressure and the wing came back clean. Alright, just the entire rest of the wing. And the other.

“So…” he started as he moved along, “does May know?”

“Yeah. Doctor Strange is scared of her.” Peter said it like he wasn’t even slightly surprised and Tony rolled his eyes.

Well, that gave him a lot of the pieces of a story. “So, did you get hit and Strange fixed you up then sent you to May then you told her then she went to find him and yell at him _or_ did you get hit, go home to May, Strange tracked you down and she yelled at him to fix the situation?”

“I got hit, then Doctor Strange pulled me aside because I was kind of freaking out and took me to his Sanctum through a portal, which was super cool, then he discussed something with his...friend? Coworker? Another sorcerer, anyway. They settled on the invisibility spell before sending me home to May. I told May and she demanded to see him but I didn’t have his number or address or anything. She tracked him down despite the fact that the magic on the sanctum should make that impossible and...exchanged some strong words.”

Tony laughed as he dipped the cloth back in the bucket. He was familiar with those strong words. Strange clearly had some common sense if he’d decided to have a healthy amount of fear of her.

“They spent ages looking through their magic books to find a fix but it didn’t work, so they took me to the guy who cast the spell, Tobias, in sorcerer prison-”

“That’s a thing?” It made sense but it was still weird. Tony wondered where it even was.

“I’m sure it’s not actually called that, but yeah, and it’s _so_ cool. They have magic orange bars on the cells and everything. It’s all warded. Uh, anyway, they made him try to reverse it, but he genuinely couldn’t. At least, I think it was genuine. So we all just accepted that I’m stuck with these.”

“May was just cool with it?” Tony doubted that.

Peter’s tail twitched next to Tony and Tony looked down at it, suddenly remembering its existence. So weird. “Yeah, totally!” Then Tony started laughing.

Peter tried to twist around to see what was so funny but only managed to bat Tony with his wing which made him laugh harder. When he finally stopped laughing, he cleared his throat. “Kid. Kiddo. Buddy. Peter. I think I found out how to tell when you’re lying.”

Peter frowned, “I wasn’t-”

“Your tail twitches before you lie.” Damn, it sucked that he couldn’t see the tail normally then.

“Maybe I just made it twitch.” Peter looked away.

“We both know you absolutely lied. May still probably threatens him daily.”

Peter sighed, “she did for a while. Had an automatic text set up. But she accepted it a few months back. I’m clearly alright with it and it’s not ruining my life or anything so...it’s not so bad.”

Tony rubbed slightly harder at a spot of dirt while trying to keep an eye on Peter to make sure it wasn’t hurting. “Is your tail sharp?”

All of a sudden, Peter made his tail shoot out and wrap around his arm. Tony would forever deny screaming, no matter what FRIDAY or Peter said. He stared down at the triangle point resting against his wrist. It felt a _little_ like a threat. He poked it. Blunt. “Huh. I thought it was sharp earlier.”

Peter unwrapped it but kept it eye-level with Tony and Tony watched as it noticeably sharpened before his eyes. “That is…incredible. You just think about it and it does that?”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah. Just like moving your leg, or grabbing a pen or whatever. I didn’t get it at first and I...might’ve cut Doctor Strange accidentally once or twice...but I’ve got the hang of it now.” 

Tony exhaled shakily. “I sure hope so. Or else I’d be bleeding out.”

Peter twisted his head to grin cheekily at him, “keeps things exciting!”

Tony shook his head and moved to the end of Peter’s wing. There were more spikes here and Tony suspected that these were not blunt so he kept his grip very carefully. Once done, he moved onto the left wing, starting the process all over again.

It took a good ten minutes to get through each but Tony didn’t mind. He was pretty honoured that Peter was letting him do it. Peter told him more and Tony kept the questions up. He frowned as he reached the end of the left one. “Pete, you have a cut here.”

Peter curled the wing in so he could look. “Oh. That’s fine. It’ll be gone in a few hours. Enhanced healing works on my wings too. I’ll just have to keep them out a bit longer.”

Tony considered this. Ordinarily, he’d say it needed stitches. But he wasn’t exactly an expert on wings and he didn’t know how they’d even start stitching it there. So he decided to trust Peter on this.

He cleaned around it gently, getting off the dried blood and dirt mixed together. Peter grunted slightly at the pain and Tony frowned at him, sympathetically. He had to clean it though. A wing infection sounded like a problem that he did not know how to deal with. The wound reopened slightly with new blood trickling out as he finished up. “Bud, I think this needs to be bandaged or something. At the very least, you’re going to need to put pressure on it.”

Peter gently pulled the wing in and watched the blood moving down his wing in sluggish streams. “Yeah, I’ll try putting pressure on it. I’ve never really tried putting a bandage on my wings before and I don’t know if it’d go well, I think we should avoid that unless necessary.” Peter had a mild reaction to certain bandaids so Tony could see where he was coming from.

Tony moved swiftly over to his bathroom in the lab and grabbed a clean white towel off the rack. Peter wasn’t going to like dirtying it, but Tony wasn’t about to let him bleed out while he found a falling-apart old towel in the shade of dark red.

As Tony came back, Peter took one look at it and predictably started protesting but Tony just pressed it immediately to the cut so it got blood on it and Peter, therefore, could stop protesting. Peter sighed but diligently curled the wing in and put pressure on the wound. Tony used the cloth to clean up the blood that had slipped down the wing. “Sorry bud, but it had to be cleaned.”

“I know, I know. Can’t exactly go to the doctor for some antibiotics for your wing infection.” Tony really hoped that he hadn’t had to deal with that before.

“How about I start on the front of your other wing while you hold that there?” It seemed innocent, but Tony just wanted to save him some more struggling because although Peter wouldn’t admit to it, he clearly wasn’t much better off with cleaning the front. The wings weren’t exactly designed practically.

“Oh, uh, if you don’t mind.” Peter replied, looking from the towel to Tony.

Tony smiled gently, “course not, kiddo.”

By the time Tony finished that, the bleeding had stopped and Tony took the towel away for him. Peter started in on the front of that wing and Tony chose to deliberately mind his own business at his workbench so Peter didn’t feel weird.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Peter spoke up, “could you...maybe get the bit closest to me? I can’t quite stretch behind me.”

Tony looked up and was happy to see that Peter had managed most of the wing, just struggling with that last bit. “Sure thing.” He got up and received the cloth. “After this, we could just order some food and go watch movies. If you’ve got to keep your wings out, we could chuck a mattress down on the floor, or make a nest of pillows. Whatever you like to make it easier.”

“I’d like the pillow nest.” Peter spoke up excitedly. How very bird-like of him. Even though he wasn’t...whatever. “Can we get Italian?”

“Absolutely, excellent choice.” He chucked the cloth back in the bucket and stood back to admire their work. “Looking good, Petey. Like brand new.”

Peter’s wings twitched with the praise as he blushed. “Thanks for helping, Mr. Stark.”

Tony clapped his hands together. “Well, this pillow nest won’t build itself! Come help me steal all the pillows on the penthouse floor. And blankets. Blankets would be good too. You go on up, I’ll just tip this water out and order our food then I’ll be right there.”

Peter paused, “I can clean that up, don’t worry about it.”

Tony just waved him away and got a firm, death grip on the bucket. “That’s not necessary. Off you go. Chop chop.”

Peter smiled, “alright then. You know my usual order.” More importantly, FRIDAY knew his usual order. Although Tony did have it memorised as well.

“Sure do!” Tony said as Peter got in the elevator and the doors closed.

Now Tony looked into one of the many cameras he had set up in the lab, “FRIDAY, you can let him out now.” Tony had made sure Dum-E was kept away while Peter was here since he didn’t want him getting overexcited and hurting Peter’s wings by accident.

As expected, Dum-E soon came beeping towards him, firmly holding a mop.

The whole process of cleaning the wings had left some water on the ground, but it wasn’t much. Tony tipped a little more out of the bucket and grinned at him. “Off you go then.” Dum-E excitedly started in with the mop, not necessarily doing a good job, but working hard nevertheless.

“FRI, keep an eye on him. Let me know if anything goes wrong. And order Peter and I’s usual from that Italian place down the road.”

“Of course, Sir.” 

“Thanks, FRI.”

Tony grabbed the bucket and tipped the rest of the water out in his lab bathroom, leaving the bucket and cloth in there. He’d fix it up later. Eventually. At some point in time. Probably.

He walked over to the elevator and the doors closed but it didn’t move. “You may like to know that Peter has fallen asleep in the lounge. I recommend moving quietly.”

“Oh. Alright. Thanks, FRI. Take me up now.” It warmed Tony’s heart how much FRIDAY had grown to care about Peter too. He was almost certain if he woke him up without reason, FRIDAY would deliberately sabotage him for a day or two in minor ways. He’d survive minor inconveniences but he’d prefer to avoid it.

The elevator started moving. Peter must’ve been really tired after everything. Understandable, really. Tony was feeling it too. The doors opened and Tony walked out (quietly, he wasn’t trying to face FRIDAY’s wrath), heading to the lounge and sticking his head in.

There was a mess of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room, coffee table moved out of the way to make room for them. Clearly Peter had decided the nest was up to scratch because he was right in the middle, wings spread all the way out comfortably extending far beyond the pillows.

Tony moved in quietly until he was next to Peter’s left wing where the cut was facing up. It was still closed which was all he needed to check. He moved out of the room.

He’d wake him up once dinner got here. That’d give him a good half an hour of sleep and give Tony a chance to interrogate Strange more via text.

\----

Later found Pepper walking into the lounge to find takeout boxes on the coffee table that had been pushed to the side. But, more importantly, her partner was sleeping soundly under one of Peter’s _wings_.

Well. It wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing. He was actually sleeping early for once. Even if Peter had wings. That was...disconcerting but not the weirdest thing she’d seen, to be fair. Wings, though. Big wings. She took a deep breath, this was firmly Tony’s problem, not hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i think every wing au i've read has had feathery wings and i find it v amusing that of all people, peter gets the devilish wings and tail (they were actually based off a dragon in the book i'm pretty sure). but you know, fun to change things up. 
> 
> anyway back to struggling to finish anything i start writing! maybe i should just start posting the stuff that's finished that i have laying around anyway,, could be bad, might not be, won't know until i chuck it out there
> 
> i apologise for any mistakes, i started editing this at 11pm and finished around 12:15am with a good headache. Good night and hey! It's February now! wild. have a good february.


End file.
